Digimon Adventure 02 - Takari Edition
by Turtwig165
Summary: 3 years after the events of the original series, a new DigiDestined team are called in the help save the Digital World once again. Basically, a version of Digimon Adventure 02 where Takari is actually (or will be) canon. Chapters will be based off certain episodes but with a Takari spin. Will also contain original chapters. Please enjoy, I suck at summaries. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1 - Reunited

**Chapter 1 - Reunited**

 **A/N:** Don't know how this will go, but this is supposed to be a version of Digimon Adventure 02 where Takari is actually canon. I'm not that good of an author, so I won't be just rewriting the whole season. Rather, I'll just write chapters based off certain episodes, but with a Takari spin on them. I'll also have chapters that aren't based on episodes. Hope it all goes well. No flames please, and I'd also like to say that I'm not a Davis or Daikari hater. That being said, I still wouldn't recommend reading if you are a Daikari fan.

 **AGES:**

T.K/Kari/Davis - 11

Tai/Matt/Izzy/Sora/Mimi - 14

Joe - 16

Yolei - 12

Cody - 10

(Also, since I'm Australian, I'll be using Australian spelling, like 'Mum' instead of 'Mom')

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Digimon

T.K Takaishi was overjoyed to be moving back to Odaiba.

Six months ago, his mother had received a job offer outside of town as a journalist, so he and his mother had to move. He had been devastated to leave behind his brother, Matt, and all his friends, like Tai, Sora, Izzy and Joe. It was bad enough losing Mimi after she and her parents moved to New York. But the person he knew he'd miss most was Kari. When they had first met, 3 years ago during their adventures together in the Digital World, they had formed a close bond almost instantly, being the two youngest of the original DigiDestined. Young T.K knew that he would have done anything for Kari if it would keep her safe, and he knew that Kari would do anything for him as well. He distinctly remembered the fight with Piedmon, that all he could think about at the time was keeping her safe; he had refused to lose her. After leaving the Digital World and saying a tearful goodbye to Patamon, he was slightly cheered up by the bond he'd developed with Kari. They had become the best of friends, closer to each other than any of the other DigiDestined (except their own siblings, of course), and so had been able to support each other through such a difficult goodbye to their Digimon. From that point on, T.K and Kari had been a duo; partners; doing everything together. As the years passed, they had became very close. It got to a point where, by the time they were 10, they knew absolutely everything about each other. They found they were able to communicate and know what the other was thinking with barely a glance. T.K had also noticed that, not long after their adventures in the Digital World, that he had developed quite the crush on young Kari, as he watched her develop from a cute little girl into an awfully pretty young woman. But then it all came crashing down, when his mother announced they would be moving. Upon his goodbye, he and Kari had hugged profusely, both shaking with tears, refusing to let each other go. Despite swearing to keep in touch, they didn't know when they would see each other again, if at all.

But it didn't matter now. He was coming back; back to Odaiba, back to all his friends, back to Kari (assuming of course, that she was still there). He had not contacted Kari about his triumphant return, wanting it to be a surprise. Today was the day that he would be returning to Odaiba Junior High. Overcome with excitement, he woke, showered, brushed his teeth, dressed and ate at the speed of light before departing. Running down the corridor of his apartment building, he bumped into two other kids, getting into the elevator. One was a tall purple-haired girl with round glasses, and the other was a short, serious looking boy. They were clearly also students.

"Hi! How's it going?" asked T.K

"Fine, thank you," replied the girl

"Great! My name's T.K and my Mum and I just moved into this building. I'm in 7th Grade Class A, nice to meet you!"

"Oh hi, my name is Yolei, would you like to walk to school with us? It takes exactly 12.3 minutes, and that's if there's no wind. It'll be fun! Oh, and this is Cody."

"Welcome to the building, T.K. Come on, we don't wanna be late on our first day," the smaller boy piped up

"Actually, you guys, I'm gonna have to pass on the offer to walk with you. There's someone else I have to meet." T.K blushed as he said this.

"Ooh, a girl?" Yolei smirked, nothing the blush.

"Uhm...y-yeah...sorry guys, gotta go!" T.K said awkwardly as he left the elevator in a hurry.

A few minutes later, as he passed by a park on the way to school, he noticed a soccer ball come flying at him out of the corner of his eye. With the razor-sharp reflexes he had developed from being a part of basketball teams growing up, he turned around and caught it easily.

A strangely familiar kid ran up to him, saying "Hey, thanks! Nice catch!" He was about a half head shorter than him, with spiky hair and goggles atop his head.

'Tai? I'm seeing things...' T.K thought in confusion. Tai was supposed to be slightly taller than T.K, but this kid was shorter. T.K grinned, and threw the ball back to the kid.

"You look familiar," T.K commented, "Must be the goggles!"

"Huh?" The kid asked confused.

"Hey Davis, you're holding up the game!" Yelled a voice from the park.

Davis turned around, kicked the ball back and rejoined the game, grinning broadly.

T.K shook his head and chuckled at himself, before continuing back toward school...and Kari. 'What am I thinking, that can't be Tai! He's a much better soccer player than that kid is!'

Kari Kamiya was trudging toward Odaiba Junior High, dreading another school year. Six months ago, she had lost the best friend she ever had. He hadn't died or anything like that, but he was still gone. Ever since their adventures in the Digital World 3 years ago, and particularly after the final battle with Piedmon, she and T.K had been the best of friends; by each other's side through thick and thin, the good times and the bad. They shared a unique bond of trust and friendship, and would do anything to keep the other safe and happy. After leaving behind the Digital World and Gatomon, she and T.K had been the proverbial partners in crime. They did everything together, and knew each other as well as they knew their own siblings. Not to mention, the guilty crush she had developed on the young man not long after their fight with Piedmon. He had grown into quite the handsome young man, and she also didn't mind the fact that T.K had gotten to be quite tall, a whole head taller than herself by the time he left. But that was just it. 6 months ago, he had left, to follow his mother and her new job. The two had been devastated. Despite hugging fiercely and sobbing that they would keep in touch, they had eventually lost most of their contact. Every day without him there had been hard. School hardly even seemed worth it, without her best friend there facing it with her.

"KARI! HEEEEEEY! KARI!"

Her ears seemed to perk up at the sound. She knew that voice. Could it be? No, it couldn't be. Her ears were playing tricks on her. Still, she supposed it couldn't hurt to look. She turned around, and saw him. T.K, her best friend in life, sprinting towards her, a broad grin plastered across his ridiculously handsome young face, and tears sparkling in his eyes. Her mouth dropped open, and unshed tears began to blur her vision. Smiling in joyous shock, she dropped her backpack, and sprinted towards him as well. Upon finally reaching each other, T.K grabbed her around the waist and picked her up over his head, spinning her around as she laughed gleefully. When he put her down, she flung her arms around his neck as he gripped her around the waist tightly. Back together at last.

"T.K! I can't believe it's really you," Kari sobbed, allowing the tears to fall at last, "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm back," he said tearfully, still hugging her tightly, "Mum's going back to her old job here in Odaiba, the new one didn't work out."

"So you're staying?!"

"Yeah, Kari. I'm staying! For good this time!"

The two best friends/oblivious-lovebirds let go of each other, each allowing their touch to linger slightly.

"T.K?"

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me you were placed in Class 7A."

T.K chuckled slightly, "Sure am! I'm not leaving you again, Kari."

"You better not!" Kari replied, wiping her tears.

T.K put an arm gently around the shorter girl's shoulders, as she wrapped one arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder, as the reunited BFFs walked towards school together at last.

T.K had to head to his new locker (which conveniently was right next to Kari's) to sort out all his new schoolbooks, so he told Kari to head to their first class alone, promising to meet her there. As she walked into the classroom and placed her books down on the table, her friend Davis also walked in. Kari was all too aware that Davis harboured a huge crush on her (he wasn't exactly subtle), and despite all her hints that she did not feel and would never feel that way about him, he still seemed to pursue her relentlessly. Truthfully, it was getting on her nerves. Despite this, the two remained friends.

"Hey, what luck! You're in my class again, Kari!" Davis said excitedly

"I wouldn't call that luck!" Kari replied, laughing slightly.

"Hey, the weirdest thing just happened! The new kid just said he reminded me of someone, probably thinks I'm a movie star!"

"Actually, Davis-" Kari was about to explain about T.K, when the teacher walked in.

"I'm Mr Hamasaki. I'll be your teacher, and I'd like you all to welcome a new student." He said.

Kari grinned broadly, knowing precisely who the new student was.

As T.K walked in, Davis exclaimed "Woah! It's that kid!"

Staring directly at Kari, T.K said "It's nice to meet you! I'm T.K" with a wide smile plastered across his face. Kari blushed bright red, and grinned even wider.

"Please take a seat next to the girl with the...camera around her neck." Mr Hamasaki motioned to the seat that Kari had saved next to her. T.K grinned even wider, and sat down next to Kari.

"Together again!" He said excitedly to Kari.

"Just like old times! I've missed you so much while you were gone, T.K!" She replied. Unfortunately for her, T.K had noticed the blush Kari had been wearing, and decided to subtly flirt to see if she would respond. Unfortunately, he had no idea how to flirt, and probably came off as either overly friendly or just plain stupid.

"Our teacher looks like Ogremon!" T.K whispered, with what he hoped was a flirty expression on his face. He hoped that his hopeless attempt at flirting had at least somewhat worked.

It must have, as Kari giggled loudly and blushed "Oh T.K, how I've missed your sense of humour!" The look on her face was equally flirty.

'Oh no! They're flirting! That kid's trying to make a move on my girl!' Davis thought angrily, blushing furiously.

After class, Kari and T.K walked back to their lockers. Once they arrived, Kari began a conversation.

"So, T.K, how does your mum like the new apartment?"

"She hasn't seen it yet, she's been on the computer the whole time!" T.K chuckled slightly.

Suddenly, Davis ran in, fuming. "Alright, buddy!" He started, furiously, glaring daggers at T.K. Kari immediately stood in front in front T.K and crossed her arms, ready to defend her best friend.

"His name is not 'Buddy', it's T.K." Kari said fiercely.

"Alright, T.J or J.B or whatever your name is," Davis began to rant, as Kari and T.K exchanged a look of confusion, "how do you know Kari?!" Davis demanded.

"Huh? How do I know her? We've been the best of friends since we were little kids-" A look of comprehension dawned on T.K's face as he explained. "Oh I get it, you're jealous of me!" T.K began to laugh, as did Kari.

Davis flinched. "Grrr, I'm not jealous of anybody!" He said furiously.

Just then, Yolei walked in.

"Oh hi, Yolei." T.K said in surprise. Yolei greeted him in return, before turning to Kari.

"You're Kari Kamiya, aren't you?"

"Yeah, that's right," Kari replied, "why do you ask?"

"Are you by any chance related to Tai? He sent this email."

Yolei produced a printout containing a short message, which T.K and Kari read quickly, before exchanging shocked and worried expressions.

 **COME TO THE DIGITAL WORLD RIGHT AWAY.**

 **THE DIGIMON NEED OUR HELP.**

"My brother needs us!"

"Tai needs us!" T.K and Kari said simultaneously. All four of them ran towards the school computer lab, with T.K and Kari in the lead.

 **A/N:** That's it for Chapter 1. I hope that trend out okay. Most chapters should be around this length, if that's okay. If anyone can review I'd really appreciate it. I'll have Chapter 2 up soon hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2 - Back to the Digital World

**Chapter 2 - Back to the Digital World**

 **A/N:** Here is Chapter 2. No flames, please. Thanks so much for the reviews last chapter. I was pleasantly surprised to find people enjoyed it so much.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Digimon.

T.K, Kari, Davis and Yolei sprinted towards the school computer lab. As they approached, a familiar figure came from the other direction. He had red hair, and an intelligent gleam in his eyes. Unfortunately, said gleam was currently overshadowed by a look of panic.

"Izzy!" Yolei exclaimed in surprise

"Yolei, I'm glad I found you, I need to use the computer room right away!" Izzy said urgently.

Yolei clasped her hands together in nervous exictement, "You mean the legendary former computer club president is actually looking for me? I'm honoured!"

"Hey Izzy, good to see you, if only under different circumstances." Said T.K

"T.K! You're back! We missed you!" The two old friends shared a friendly handshake and Izzy gave the younger boy a pat on the back.

"Izzy, Tai sent us an urgent email." Kari said worriedly.

"Yeah, I know. I got one, too!"

The five of them arrived at the computer lab, and Izzy headed straight for a computer. As he worked, he explained "I was just about to give Tai an answer, when the battery on my laptop went out! I knew I should have recharged it after I played Trigonometry Trivia on the internet last night, but oh boy, what fun!"

Despite the peril of the situation, T.K and Kari couldn't help but exchange a wry smile at their friend's antics. As Izzy finally sent his reply to Tai, Yolei spoke up.

"What's the Digital World? Is that some kind of new amusement park? I bet they have some great rides."

T.K and Kari once again exchanged nervous glances. Should they tell Yolei and Davis?

"I think I heard about it from Tai once." the two best friends glanced around in surprise. Apparently, it was Davis who had spoken, "He said there were a lot of 'Digimon' there, whatever they are."

"You know Tai?" T.K asked in surprise.

"They play on the same soccer team." Kari explained.

"Hey guys! I've got an idea! Let's all go to the Digital World!" Yolei said excitedly.

This time, the look Kari and T.K gave each other was one of panic. They were about to object when Cody ran into the room.

"Yolei, weren't you coming over? You said you were going to help me fix my computer!"

"Ohh, sorry I forgot!" Yolei said apologetically.

As they left, Izzy piped up "If Tai's in there, the gate to the Digital World should be open. We're going back to the Digital World! Prodigious!"

"I'm going with you!" Davis piped up suddenly.

"That's impossible. Not just anyone can go, you know. You need a Digivice-" T.K began apologetically.

"Listen, T.C! If you can go then so can I!" Davis shot back.

Kari and T.K each rolled their eyes in annoyance. Kari stepped forward to once again defend her best friend, when suddenly, three bright beams shot out of the Digiport waiting on the computer screen; one blue, one red and one yellow. As Izzy, Kari and T.K gasped in shock, the blue one landed right in Davis' outstretched hands, while the other zoomed out the open door.

"What's this?!" Davis demanded, as he presented a oddly-shaped blue gadget.

"A Digivice!" T.K gasped.

"It's a different model to the one we have." Kari remarked.

"Guys, we better go now, while the gate to the Digital World is still open." Izzy said urgently.

"But how long will it stay open for?" T.K asked.

"I don't care! I'm going after my brother!" Kari said desperately.

"I'm with you all the way, Kari! I said I wouldn't leave you, and I meant it." T.K said in agreement.

Kari turned around and hugged him quickly, "Thanks, T.K. It means a lot."

"Hey, can I get Donkey Madness on this thing?" Asked Davis, motioning to his new Digivice. T.K and Kari each shook their hands and rolled their eyes in exasperation, as Izzy spoke in annoyance.

"This is not a game. If the Digital World sends you a Digivice, it's for a reason, and you should take it seriously."

"I'm not waiting any longer!" Kari said urgently

"I'm with you, Kari. Always!" T.K agreed, as they pointed their respective Digivices at the computer screen. There was a flash of blue light, and the two best friends vanished.

"It's your turn, unless you're scared." Izzy said coolly, turning to Davis.

"Grrr...I'm there!" Davis said, pointing his own Digivice at the computer screen before also vanishing.

"Wow. My first time being downloaded. Pretty cool." Davis remarked upon landing in the Digital World, before noticing T.K and Kari had already begun walking, following Tai's signal on Kari's Digivice.

Not two minutes later, Davis spoke again, "This place isn't so scary. The way Tai put it, there were monsters everywhere. Hey guys, check it out, a vending machine. Well, I am a little thirsty." Davis walked over to a vending machine that was just leaning up against a tree, while T.K and Kari just ignored him and kept walking. That is, until they heard an "UGGHHH!" from behind them. They turned around just in time to see a large group of Numemon jump out of the machine and slither right past Davis. He sat there in shock and disgust at the proximity of the creatures. All the while, Kari and T.K were clutching each other in hysterics, momentarily forgetting Tai's predicament. "Ha ha, very funny." said Davis, unamused.

Once T.K and Kari recovered, they continued tracking Tai, and Davis asked "So, were those Digimon?"

"Yep, but there are ones much cuter than those." Kari replied.

"And a lot scarier." T.K added.

"Do...they all come out of vending machines?" Davis asked.

His only answer was a voice yelling "T.K!" As a small orange winged Guinea pig flew towards T.K and crashed into him in a big hug, much to Davis' shock.

"PATAMON!" T.K said, hugging his Digimon pal tightly.

Kari smiled fondly as they continued to hug it out "Hey Patamon, long time no see!" She said.

"Nice to see you, too, Kari!" Patamon said, hugging her as well, before returning to T.K.

"Hey guys," said another voice, as Tai came running around the corner, "glad you could all make it!"

Kari launched herself at her darling older brother, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Tai, I'm so glad you're alright. I was worried about you."

Tai hugged his baby sister back. "Hey, Kiddo! I'm okay, I promise."

As Tai let go of his sister, he noticed T.K standing there, grinning. "T.K! Great to see you again in the flesh, man!" The two close friends hugged each other tightly. "Bet you're glad to see Kari again, too, huh? Very glad, if you catch my drift..." He smiled knowingly at the younger boy, who blushed furiously, and began stumbling with his next words. He was saved from speaking by yet another voice.

"KARIII!" Gatomon yelled in delight as the small cat leapt into Kari's arms.

"Haha! Gatomon!" Kari said in equal delight, hugging her long-lost Digimon friend. Then she noticed something was missing, "Where's your tail ring? Tell me what happened." She said, worriedly.

The group took shelter in a nearby cave, as Gatomon explained the story of the Digimon Emperor, a human who one day appeared in the Digital World and began making Digimon everywhere into his slaves.

"A human? You mean someone comes here besides us? There goes the neighbourhood." T.K said worriedly.

"Yeah, and he has a strange new dark Digivice that makes us unable to Digivolve."

"So that's why you were unable to Digivolve." Tai remarked to Agumon, who stood beside him.

"Yeah! If I could Digivolve, he wouldn't stand a chance!" Agumon replied threateningly.

"The Digimon Emperor uses these powerful dark rings to capture Digimon." Gatomon added.

"Yeah that's right. Once a dark ring catches you, you're a slave for life." Patamon said ominously.

"The rings do everything expect keep away fleas..." Gatomon said quietly.

"Digimon Emperor! I'm gonna slap a ring on him!" Kari exclaimed angrily.

Tears of rage began to pour down her pretty face, and she began to shake. T.K rested a calming hand on her shoulder, before pulling her against his chest in a hug. "Easy. I wanna stop him as much as you do, but we've gotta find him first, then figure out how to take him and his dark Digivice down." Kari gripped her best friend tightly back, and she settled down pretty quick.

"Thanks, for always being there, T.K." She whispered.

"Always." T.K whispered back.

"Hey guys, I gotta show you something." Tai remarked.

The rest of the group followed him to large egg-like object sitting on a pedestal. It was bright red, had a spike sticking out of it, and had Tai's Crest of Courage emblazoned on it.

"Looks like a bit like a deflated beachball," T.K said, "No wonder, it's got a spike through it." He stood up on the pedestal and grabbed the egg. He tried to pick it up, yet found it impossible to even move.

"Move aside, this is a woman's job." Kari said coolly. Unfortunately, she could not budge the egg an inch either.

"Too bad we don't have a woman here to help us!" T.K retorted. Kari stuck her tongue out at him.

"Guys, I pump iron all the time! You just gotta let me do it!" Davis piped up. He approached the egg, and picked it up just like that. "See? Light as a feather. You guys need to work out more."

"There's a problem." Tai said warningly, as a bright red light shone out of where the egg used to be. To everyone's surprise, the light morphed into a small, hyperactive blue creature.

"Yippee! Free at last! Free at last!" The creature said excitedly, running up to Davis, "You moved the Digi-Egg! I'm Veemon, but you can just call me Veemon!"

"Hi, I'm Davis." Replied Davis, clearly still shell-shocked.

"I've been waiting a long time to meet ya, Davis!"

"Uh, I think you've got the wrong guy."

"Nope, you're the one! You were the only one able to move the Digi-Egg of Courage!"

The excitement of meeting Veemon did not last very long, as suddenly a roaring Monochromon appeared outside a hole in the roof of the cavern, with a large black ring around his middle.

"AHHHH! It's a monster!" Davis cried.

"No, it's a Digimon!" Kari replied.

"Monochromon!" Added T.K

"VOLCANIC STRIKE!" Roared Monochromon, and large balls of fire erupted from his mouth. The group ran towards the mouth of the cave, just barely escaping the ensuing explosion.

Everyone ended up sprawled on the ground, but Kari was in a panic, "I can't move my ankle!" She said in a panicked voice, as Monochromon continued to advance. T.K gathered Kari up into his arms and carried her bridal style, yelling "We have to get outta here!", even though he knew they could never outrun the attacking Digimon. Veemon begged Davis to open the Digi-Egg using his courage. With Monochromon rapidly advancing towards Kari and T.K, with nowhere to run and no one able to Digivolve, Davis yelled "Kari's in trouble! You want courage? I'll show you courage!" He held up the Digi-Egg and yelled "DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGISE!" The egg glowed brightly, and suddenly, so did Veemon.

"Veemon Armour-Digivolve to...Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!".

The newly Digivolved Flamedramon was able to swiftly destroy the dark ring around Monochromon's belly with a well-placed Fire Rocket attack, before transforming back to Veemon.

"ARMOUR-DIGIVOLVE?!" Tai asked in shock, as his, T.K's, Kari's and Davis' mouths all dropped open in shock. After getting over the initial shock of witnessing such a surprise event, and after Davis stopped gushing about how awesome Veemon was, the group trudged back toward the small television through which the humans had come. T.K was still carrying Kari.

"Thanks for saving me back there, T.K." Kari said sweetly. She wrapped her arms around T.K's neck and plucked up enough courage to kiss him softly on the cheek.

He blushed redder than a tomato, before chuckling. "No problem at all, Kari. Anything for you, you know that."

Kari blush per and grinned right back.

Just before the group plunged back into the real world, Tai approached Davis.

"Davis, I think you were really brave back there. But, I noticed you broke your goggles, and as you know, the leader of the Digi-Destined just wouldn't look right without them. So here, I think you should have mine." Tai took his trademark goggles off his head, and gave them to Davis, who placed them excitedly upon his head.

"Wow! Thanks, Tai! This means a lot!"

The 4 humans were than sucked right back into the television and into the real world. Unfortunately, they were not aware that Izzy, Yolei and Cody were sitting right next to the computer, munching on Cody's mother's delicious brownies. Henceforth, the sudden arrival of 4 people into the room through a computer screen caused the 7 children to end up in a large tangle of limbs and bodies.

"GET OFF! YOU'RE CRUSHING MY BROWNIES!" Izzy screeched.

 **A/N:** Well that's it for Chapter 2. Hope you all enjoyed. I realise the last bit of the chapter was awfully rushed, and that's because I realised too late that it was getting overlong, and I couldn't find a good place to split it into two chapters. I think I was going into too much detail of events of the episode itself, so in future chapters I will try not to do that because I think it detracts from Takari-ness and makes cheaters too long-winded. Anyway, please review of you can. Next chapter will be up fairly soon I hope.


	3. Chapter 3 - New DigiDestined

**Chapter 3 - New DigiDestined**

 **A/N:** Here is Chapter 3. No flames, please. This chapter will hopefully be less rushed than the last one.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Digimon.

"Where are we?" Tai asked, dazed.

"This is the school computer room." T.K replied, equally dazed.

"Hey, when you guys came out if the computer, where did you come from?" Cody asked.

"The Digital World! That place is the best!" Davis boasted.

"Enough boasting, Davis! Let's go back!" Demanded Yolei.

"I think we've had enough excitement for one day," Cody said quietly, "'Course it would be cool to see all those monsters, but it's macaroni and cheese night at my house and I don't wanna miss out."

Yolei sighed, "I guess you're right, let's all just head home."

As Yolei and Cody left, Tai pulled Izzy, Kari and T.K into a huddle. "We had better call a meeting. Let the others know what's going on." He said.

"Capital idea, Tai. How about we all meet tonight at the park. 7 o'clock?" Izzy replied.

"I'm in." Offered T.K.

"Sounds good." Said Kari.

"Prodigious!" Said Izzy as he left.

"We'd better get home too, Kari. Pork surprise tonight. Can't wait to see how Mum messes up this time." Said Tai.

"Just a minute," Kari said. She threw her arms already T.K, who hugged her back around the waist tightly, "I'm so glad you're home T.K. Back here with me where you belong." She whispered, before leaving the room. Tai offered one last teasing grin to T.K before following his sister.

Later that night, the original DigiDestined arrived at the park, ready for the meeting. There was much excitement made out of T.K finally returning to Odaiba. He received a firm handshake from Joe, and a warm hug from Sora. There was just one person missing.

"Where's Matt?" Asked Sora, "It's 10 minutes past 7."

"There he is," said T.K, pointing towards the park entrance from his position next to Kari. Matt approached the group.

"Hi, Matt." Tai said to his best friend.

"Hey Tai, hey guys," Matt replied, "T.K! Heard you were back, Little Bro!" He ran over to T.K and gathered him up in a bone-crushing hug.

"It's been a long time. It's nice to be back all together again. Shame Mimi couldn't be here." Sora said softly.

Tai began to explain all that had transpired with Davis in the Digital World. Once he got to the part with Veemon Armour-Digivolving, Matt interrupted.

"Digi-Armour Energise, huh?"

"Yeah," Tai replied, "It was some form of Digivolving I've never seen before. Somehow Davis was able to get his Digimon to Digivolve while Agumon and the others weren't."

"You mean Davis from the soccer club went to the Digital World?" Sora asked in surprise."

"That's right," T.K added, "And the two kids from my apartment building, Yolei and Cody, also got Digivices, according to Izzy."

"Yeah. They showed me just after you guys went into the Digital World." Izzy confirmed.

"Well, if they all have Digivices, that means they are the new DigiDestined." Joe summarised.

"That's just what I thought." Izzy concurred, as Tai nodded in agreement.

"One question," said Sora, "If this Digimon Emperor is really hunting Digimon and making them into his slaves, will Biyomon and the others be okay?" She asked worriedly.

"I got an email earlier from Mimi in America. She was asking the same question." Kari said.

Everyone was silent, before Matt spoke up, "Why don't we just go there? Do things our way?"

"We can't," Izzy said regretfully, "I went back there to check, but the Digiport was already closed."

"That means...we can't help them?" Matt asked sadly.

Everyone was silent again. "I'm going back there first thing in the morning," Izzy said in a determined voice, "to see if the gate has opened up again."

Tai nodded in agreement, "I'm going with you."

"So am I." announced Sora.

T.K and Kari looked at each other simultaneously, and nodded as well.

"I can't. I have an oral test tomorrow in Laryngitis." Joe said sadly.

"Yeah, my band's got a concert coming up soon and we have to practice." Matt said regretfully.

"Don't worry about it guys, just leave everything to us!" Tai said.

"Okay, but if you need us, make sure to call us." Matt said. With that, the meeting was pretty much adjourned.

As Tai and Kari walked home, Tai spoke, "So, you must be happy to have T.K home at last."

Kari blushed bright red, "Yeah, I missed him more than anything. I love having him back."

"Yeah, I noticed you missed him. When are you gonna tell him you like him?"

Kari blanched, and spluttered "Wha-wha-I don't...uhh-I don't know what you're talking abo-" Tai looked at her with a look that said 'Are you kidding me?' Kari sighed in defeat, "How'd you know?" She asked quietly.

Tai just gave her that look again, "Are you serious? It's so obvious! Everybody knows! Expect T.K, obviously, he's just blind. I know you think you're being subtle, but you're really not. The way you light up like a Christmas tree whenever he's nearby, when you turn into a tomato when you hug. Trust me when I say we're all waiting for it to happen."

"Are you mad?" Kari asked, blushing.

"Mad? Nah, I'm happy for you! I can't think of a better guy for my baby sister. I think you're perfect for each other!" Kari hugged her big brother in happiness. "But," he warned, "you realise that if he hurts you, I will hunt him down, and never rest until I find him and give him a piece of my mind, right?"

Kari sighed' "Yes, I figured you'd say that. You're too protective, Tai."

"Want me to stop?" He asked teasingly.

"No." Kari smiled, before they shared another hug.

Simultaneously, Matt was interrogating T.K as he walked him back to their Mum's apartment. "Bet you're glad to be seeing Kari again, huh?"

"'Course I am! She's my best friend in the whole world! Don't know what I'd do if I had to spend any more time away from her."

"No, I mean," Matt wiggled his eyebrows and grinned slyly, hoping his brother would get the message. He did. T.K's face went redder than a house on fire, before panicking.

"HOW DID YOU-WHA-HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW?!" He demanded.

Matt facepalmed, "EVERYBODY knows, bro! You think it's some big secret? It's written all over your face whenever you two are together. For example, you're always so much happier around her than any one else, and your face always looks pretty much like it does now whenever someone talks about her. Face it bro, the only one who doesn't know is Kari herself, we're all waiting for you to just ask her out already."

"What about Tai? He'd be so mad!" T.K protested.

"Tai? Trust me, he's okay with it. And even if he's not, he'll have me to answer to."

"But what if Kari doesn't feel that way about me?!" T.K protested again.

Matt just snorted in amusement, "Yeah, right. Anyway, at least think about it?"

"Fine." T.K said in defeat.

Bright and early the next morning, Tai, Sora, T.K, Kari and Davis arrived at the school's computer lab, to find Izzy already sitting there in front of an open digital gate. Yolei and Cody were there too.

"How's it going, guys?" Davis asked.

"Hey everybody!" Sora said.

Davis, Yolei and Cody proceeded to each present their brand new Digivices.

"So those are the new Digivices." Sora said in interest.

"What are we standing around here for? I say lets get going!" Yolei said excitedly.

"Hold it! I think I should warn you about some of the things you're about to see." Davis mocked.

"Give me a break!" Retorted Yolei, thumping Davis on the back of the head, "You've only been there once! What do you know?!"

"Alright, then let's just get going, then," said Davis, rubbing the back of his head, "All ashore that's going ashore!" as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Tai Kamiya! Is that you? We haven't seen you in a while."

Tai turned around in a panic, to find his old teacher standing in the doorway.

"Mr Fujiyama!" Tai said in surprise.

"And Izzy and Sora are here too, didn't you all graduate?" The teacher asked.

"Uh, yes we did," Tai said nervously, "but what are you doing here, Mr Fujiyama?"

"I'm the new head of the Computer Club!" Mr Fujiyama said impressively.

"But what do you know about using computers?" Tai and Sora asked simultaneously.

"Not a single thing!" Mr Fujiyama replied, without missing a beat.

While Tai distracted the new arrival with an excuse of speaking to him about adjusting to high school, the group of 7 presented their respective Digivices and entered the Digital World.

The group landed upon a large grassy hill. While Yolei and Cody admired their new surroundings, Davis heard a voice running up the hill.

"Davis! Davis!" Veemon said excitedly, before hugging his partner.

"Veemon!" Davis said happily.

"I've brought Patamon and his friends with me!"

Four more Digimon bounded up the hill after Veemon. As Gatomon ran towards Kari and Patamon towards T.K, a small red flying insect flew towards Izzy, while a small pink bird landed in Sora's arms.

"Tentomon!" Izzy said happily.

"Izzy! You're a sight for big green sore eyes!" Tentomon exclaimed.

"Biyomon!" Said Sora softly as the bird landed.

"I've missed you, Sora!" Said Biyomon as she closed her eyes in contentment.

"I've missed you, too!"

Suddenly, a shadow appeared overhead, as the big green praying mantis Snimon flew down to meet the new arrivals, with a black ring wrapped around his belly. He would have cut off Kari's head on his way past too, had T.K not knocked her out of the way.

"T.K! You saved my life...again!" Kari said, panting, before wrapping him up in a tight hug.

"Don't mention it, Kari. I'm always here," he said, hugging her back, "But we'd better take care of Snimon first."

"SPIRAL TWISTER!" Yelled Biyomon as she tried her spiral-shaped green flame.

"BOOM BUBBLE!" Yelled Patamon, sending a small but powerful soundwave from his mouth.

"SUPER SHOCKER!" Yelled Tentomon, launching a electric jolt at the newcomer.

Snimon easily dodged each attack, before Gatomon tried hers.

"LIGHTNING PAW!" She yelled, leaping up with her natural cat's agility and attempting to punch Snimon with her gloved paw, but was easily knocked aside.

"No problem! I'll just Armour-Digivolve!" Piped up Veemon, "Davis?"

"Right!" Davis declared, holding up the small device that held the Dig-Egg. But before he could do so, a huge hole opened up beneath him. "AGGGHHH!' He yelled, barely managing to grab onto a small ledge to stop himself falling any further. At the base of the pit, a large purple mole with a huge drill for a nose appeared, with a dark ring surrounding his massive paw.

Drimogemon roared at Davis. Just then, outside of the hole, a large hairy abominable snowman-like creature crashed through the trees, with another dark ring encasing his wrist. Mojyamon wound back his arm, shouted, "BOOMERANG BONE!" and threw his bone at Veemon who was hit and fell backwards into the hole, where he was just barely caught by Davis with one hand. Unfortunately, the extra weight sent them both falling down right into Drimogemon's outstretched paw.

Yolei fell to her knees "They're gone. The ground just opened up and swallowed them."

"I'd like to go home now." Cody said fearfully.

"We've got to protect ourselves first." Commented Izzy, as Snimon and Mojyamon closed in.

"What about Davis?" Asked Cody.

Despite the best efforts of Patamon, Biyomon and Tentomon, the three Rookie-level Digimon were no match for two Champions.

Yolei began to panic as the evil Digimon closed in. Sora tried to get through to her, "Davis will be fine, he's got Veemon. But our Digimon are only at half-strength, we've got to get away!"

However, Yolei was frozen in fear, and began to scream, "I can't take this! I WANNA GO HOME!" Before breaking down into hysterical sobs.

Meanwhile, Davis woke up, and found himself chained to the face of a cliff. "Where am I?" He asked, dazedly.

"Oh, you're just hanging out." Said a a cold, sinister voice from above him.

"Who are you?!" Davis demanded.

"I'm your worst nightmare come to life. Frankly I'm a little disappointed, it was so easy to capture you both." Said the Digimon Emperor from atop the cliff.

"Are you the Digimon Emperor?" Davis asked.

"Speaking!" came the Emperor's sinister reply.

"But you're a kid, just like me!" Davis said.

The Emperor merely laughed humourlessly, "I'm nothing like you, otherwise I would be the one hanging from a cliff! Ooh, that reminds me," he pressed a button, causing a hidden compartment in another cliff opposite Davis' one to open up. It revealed Veemon, also chained to the cliff face.

"Veemon!" Davis shouted in panic.

"Davis! Quite a view, isn't it?" The small Digimon attempted to joke.

"I haven't had time to look!" Davis shouted, "Quick! Armor-Digivolve!"

"Not so fast," interrupted the Digimon Emperor, "Aren't you going to need these to pull off that little trick?" He produced from his pocket Davis' DigiVice, and the other small machine that contained Davis' Digi-Egg. Davis and Veemon gasped helplessly, and the Digimon Emperor cackled in victory.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **A/N:** Yes, I'm using a cliffhanger. Seemed like a good place to end the chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this one. I thought this chapter went pretty well considering how rushed last chapter was. Hope you guys agree, review if you can.


	4. Chapter 4 - Freeing Davis

**Chapter 4 - Freeing Davis**

 **A/N:** Here is Chapter 4. No flames, please. Unfortunately Takari is a little lacking in this chapter, but there will be more in the next one.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Digimon.

With no other option, T.K was forced to scoop the still panicking Yolei into his arms (causing Kari to briefly seethe with anger). The group was able to scramble out of the way of incoming attacks from Mojyamon and Snimon, before taking cover in the nearby forest. After they were sure they had lost their pursuers, and that Yolei was calm enough to start thinking clearly again, T.K put her down and everyone fell to the ground in exhaustion. Sora discreetly nudged Kari teasingly.

"I saw that look. Not too pleased with T.K carrying someone who's not you, are you?"

Kari buried her face in her hands, "So Tai was right. Everybody knows, don't they?"

Sora just laughed, "Yep," before announcing to the group at large "Guys, we'd better get going, don't want the Digimon Emperor to catch us."

As everyone stood up, all the DigiVices began to go off simultaneously.

"This DigiVice you were nice enough to give me is starting to make noise." Cody said.

"So's mine, sounds like something's nearby." T.K said.

"A building of some sort." Added Sora, staring at her DigiVice.

"But there are no buildings around here." Said Biyomon.

"Nope, just the Temple." Provided Tentomon.

"Temple?" Sora asked.

"Yep. It's closed own now, they could book enough weddings or bar mitzvahs." Tentomon said.

"Well something in there is giving off a strong signal, and I don't think it's the caterers. We'd better go check it out." Suggested Sora.

The group continued walking, following the signal of the DigiVices, until they came to a large clearing dominated by an ancient-looking temple. After the long, arduous trek up the Temple's impossibly-long staircase, all that the top contained was two pedestals, each with a Digi-Egg similar to Davis' perched on top.

"They look like Digi-Eggs." Said Sora in surprise.

"That must be what our DigiVices were reacting to." Surmised Cody.

Sora looked down on the Digi-Egg on the right, "That one has the Crest of Love on it!"

Izzy responded by looking at the one on the left, "and that one has the Crest of Knowledge."

Both Izzy and Sora attempted to lift their respective Digi-Eggs, with no success whatsoever. Remembering what Tai had said about Davis' Digi-Egg and how he had lifted it when Tai couldn't, they each had a brainwave.

"Yolei, I think you should lift it." Sora suggested.

"You too, Cody." Agreed Izzy.

"What? You want us to try it?" Asked Yolei in surprise.

"Ok." Cody agreed. He approached the Digi-Egg of Knowledge and lifted it like it was made of feathers. At the same time, Yolei did the same with the Digi-Egg of Love. Quite suddenly, red light burst from where Yolei lifted her egg, while purple light dominated Cody's egg pedestal. Out of Yolei's light burst a small red bird with a headband on its head, while out of Cody's burst a small golden Armadillo-like creature.

"Feels so good to be out from under that stuffy rock and stretch my wings!" Squawked the bird, "Greetings, I'm Hawkmon and I've been waiting to make your acquaintance!" He offered his wing to Yolei, which she took with a confused look on her face.

"Howdy! Why'd you have to wake me up? I was having such a nice dream." Exclaimed the Armadillo, "It looks like my shell fell asleep. Im Armadillomon, and you and I are partners!" It said, sauntering up to Cody.

"So, you and I shall be fighting together as partners!" Hawkmon said to Yolei.

"What? I only fight with my sisters over who gets to watch TV!" She said, shocked.

"Are you saying you refuse to fight?" Harrumph! Why do I get stuck with the defective human?!" Demanded Hawkmon.

Sora approached Yolei and began to softly explain to her about Mimi, and all the struggles she faced with fighting, and about how she overcame it in order to help her friends save the Digital World. "You're friendship with your Digimon is one you'll carry with you your whole life," Sora concluded softly, "and for what it's worth, you've made another new friend for life: Me." Yolei beamed at her.

"So Cody, what do think of the Digital World so far?" Asked Izzy.

"Well, this place is so new to me, so unlike anything I've ever seen before." Cody replied.

"Still, you must have formed some sort of opinion."

"I try not to make any sort of judgment before I have all the information."

Izzy grinned. "You sound like a curious kid who just wants to make sure he finds out all he can about whatever situation he's in. Sounds like someone I know. If ever you have a problem, just come to me, and we'll solve it together."

Watching Sora and Izzy interact so easily with younger versions of themselves in Yolei and Cody was truly heartwarming for Kari and T.K to witness. With soft grins on their faces, they turned to look at each other, and blushed at their close proximity. They stood there and just stared at each other for a few seconds, still grinning, until Yolei and Cody raising their new Digi-Eggs brought them back to the situation at hand.

"Pardon me, but in order for us to Armour-Digivolve, you must say 'Digi-Armour Energise'" explained Hawkmon.

Yolei and Cody looked at each other, "DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGISE!" they shouted together, and immediately their new Digi-Eggs began to glow.

"Hawkmon Armour-Digivolve tooo...Halsemon, the Wings of Love."

"Armadillomon Armour-Digivolve to...Digmon, the Drill of Power!"

Before them stood a large bird-like creature standing on four legs with a wing-shaped helmet on its head, and a large yellow creature that looked like a cross between a beetle and a mole, with drills in place of a nose and fingers.

"Now, whaddya say we go find the others?" Asked Digmon, as the DigiDestined gazed in wonder.

"Give me back my DigiVice! And let Veemon go, he's got nothing to do with this!" Davis demanded angrily of the Digimon Emperor.

"Yeah right," came the sarcastic reply, "You've both been trespassing in my garden without my permission." He smiled sinisterly, "As punishment, you'll be forced to watch Veemon as he becomes my slave!"

"Veemon, NO!" Davis shouted, as a dark ring flew toward his friend.

"HAH! You'll never get me to be your slave!" Veemon shot back, "You might as well destroy me now and get it over with!"

The Emperor frowned, "As you wish."

"Hey, I was just kiddin'!" Veemon said nervously, "Come on, old buddy, don't 'ya know a joke when you see one? Y'know, a little comedy to lighten the mood?! Ha ha, I'm a funny guy, ha ha!" Veemon was beginning to panic.

"Veemon, NO!" Davis shouted, as the dark ring continued to hurtle towards Veemon at a breakneck pace.

"I don't hear anyone laughing now, Veemon!" The Emperor mocked loudly.

Suddenly, "TEMPEST WING!" Yelled a voice, followed by twin red lasers that vaporised the dark ring instantly.

Halsemon flew onto the scene, with Yolei riding on his back, "Davis, hold on!" She yelled.

"Save Veemon!" Davis told her.

Just then, the rock behind Veemon began to crack, as Digmon appeared with the small blue Digimon now firmly in his arms, "Sorry to burst in on 'ya like this!"

"You coulda knocked!" Veemon smiled.

The Digimon Emperor whirled around in frustration from his vantage point atop the cliff. Standing their waiting for him was Gatomon.

"This litterbox ain't big enough for the both us." She muttered threateningly.

A small green worm-like Digimon appeared appeared in front of Ken and launched his weak body at Gatomon, attempting to protect the Emperor. However, Gatomon simply punched him with her gloved paw. Wormmon flew back and hit the Emperor, causing him to drop Davis' DigiVice off the cliff, which was caught by Yolei riding underneath atop Halsemon, "Thank you!" She yelled.

"YOU'RE USELESS!" Yelled the Digimon Emperor, furiously kicking Wormmon away. He launched his whip and immediately had Gatomon under wraps. "Snimon! Mojyamon! Drimogemon! Attack!"

The rest of the DigiDestined and their Digimon gathered at the bottom of the canyon, where Yolei handed back Davis' DigiVice. "Thanks, Yolei," he said, before turning to Veemon, "Now it's time for a little payback! Whaddya say, Veemon?" Davis asked.

"You betcha!"

"DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGISE!"

"Veemon Armour-Digivolve to...Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!" There stood the tall blue sharp-clawed creature with flame patterns covering his body. "Let's show them what Armour Digimon can do against the slaves of the Emperor!" He said confidently. The 3 Armour Digimon launched into action. Mojyamon attempted to launch an icy spear at Flamedramon, who simply caught it and melted it with his flaming fist. "When it comes to ice versus fire, fire always wins! FIRE ROCKET!" He yelled, launching fireballs that destroyed Mojyamon's dark ring.

"Alright, Flamedramon!" Yelled Davis.

Halsemon flew towards Snimon with Yolei still in his back. "TWIN SICKLES!" Yelled Snimon, launching purple streaks of energy at Halsemon from its blade-like arms, which he swiftly dodged with a barrel-roll. Yolei struggled to hold on.

"Time for TEMPEST WING!" Yelled Halsemon, launching the twin red lasers from its helmet, immediately vaporising Snimon's dark ring.

"You did it, Halsemon!" Said Yolei excitedly.

Drimogemon drilled its way underground to a small cavern, where Digmon awaited him. "I guess we're the drill team! GOLD RUSH!" Said Digmon, launching his drills like missiles at Drimogemon, whose dark ring was instantly destroyed.

While the Emperor was distracted, Gatomon escaped from his whip before going to rejoin the others.

The DigiDestined and their respective Digimon, as well as the ex-Digimon slaves gathered at the base of the canyon once more. "Sorry we had to fight you guys! Hope we're still Buds!" Apologised Veemon.

"It's okay," said Mojyamon kindly, "Thanks for saving us!" The freed Digimon then left.

"That Digimon Emperor! I'm gonna..." Started Davis.

"Settle down," Hawkmon warned, before turning to Yolei, "So Yolei, may I count on your assistance from now on?"

"Absolutely! 100%!"

"What about you, Cody? Will we be partners when I'm not nappin'?" Asked Armadillomon.

"I'd be honoured to be your partner, Armadillomon!" Cody replied.

"Well, looks like the new DigiDestined team don't need us around anymore!" Sora smiled.

"I don't know," said Izzy, unsure, "I still think we've got a lot of work ahead of us."

"Well, come on guys! Time for us to head home!" Davis said excitedly.

Tai exited Mr Fujiyamas office and started heading back toward the computer lab, "The Birds and the Bees, huh? Boy, when it comes to girls, this guy's got a lot to learn!" As he approached the computer lab, he was greeted by a bright white glow, which could mean only one thing. He ran into the room, to see Sora, Izzy, Kari, T.K, Yolei, Davis and Cody in a mess of limbs on the ground, along with the In-Training forms of the new Digimon. T.K had landed on his back, while Kari had just happened to land on top of him; front first. Their lips were almost touching, and they were blushing furiously. Fortunately, no one seemed to notice, expect for Davis, who just lay there fuming. Kari rolled off of T.K. "What happened to you guys?!" Tai asked.

"Don't ask..." They all groaned simultaneously.

"The Digimon have all turned back into their In-Training Forms!" Sora pointed out.

"Huh?!" Davis said, looking up at the mini-version of Veemon, DemiVeemon, who was sitting in his head.

"Aww, you're so cute!" Yolei said, pinching the cheeks of Poromon, the small winged pink ball that used to be Hawkmon.

"I don't understand how something this small can transform into something as big as Digmon." Cody said, staring at the light brown blob who had introduced himself as Upamon.

"We'd all better get some rest. We're gonna need it for tomorrow!" Sora suggested.

"Right! Tomorrow we start trying to take down that Digimon Emperor!" Davis said dramatically, before they all began the trek home.

 **A/N:** Well that's it for Chapter 4. There wasn't much Takari in it unfortunately, but next chapter, which should be up in the next few days, should have more if it all works out the way I want it to. Until then, please review if you liked it. Or if you didn't. Or I don't know, whatever floats your boat.


	5. Chapter 5 - Partners

**Chapter 5 - Partners**

 **A/N:** Here is Chapter 5. Sorry it's a little later than usual, but I've been busy the past few days with Uni orientation. Uni officially starts Feb 27th so after then updates will be less frequent. As usual, no flames please. Without further ado, here is the next chapter, with much more Takari.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Digimon.

It was a sunny morning in Odaiba, as T.K approached the school to see Kari already standing there waiting for him. She beamed as he approached.

"Hey, T.K!" She said happily, as he gathered her up in a tight hug.

'Tell her!' T.K thought.

"Hey Kari," he began. She let go of him and looked at him expectantly, "I was meaning to tell you that..." He began to sweat nervously, "I think we should go on inside!" T.K could have kicked himself.

"Oh yeah...um, sure." She said. He could've sworn he detected a note of disappointment in her voice. Maybe he was imagining it.

As they approached the computer lab, Davis appeared behind them. He pushed T.K aside to walk next to Kari, before saying excitedly "Hey Kari! Oh, hey J.B, what are you doing on the ground?"

T.K got up, rolling his eyes.

"Once again, his name is T.K." Kari said, annoyed. Davis shrugged. As they entered the computer lab, DemiVeemon leaped on to him in a hug.

"Davis!" He said.

"DemiVeemon!"

"Where's Yolei?" Asked Poromon.

"Cody too!" Added Upamon.

"Don't worry about them! They'll be here soon!" Kari said.

"Speak of the devil." T.K said, as Yolei barged into the room.

"Sorry I'm late! I brought goodies from my family's convenience store!" She said, dumping a large bag on the floor.

"What is this?" Poromon asked, as the In-Training Digimon looked at the bag in trepidation, "Can we eat it?"

"'Course you can eat it! See?" Patamon said, taking a juice pouch and sucking it.

The Digimon began to eat nervously, before suddenly going crazy over the bag of food, going after every bit they could reach and devouring it.

Gatomon stared in disgusted exasperation, "I hope my first litter doesn't act like this..." She muttered.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go to the Digital World! The gate's open!" Davis said, approaching the computer.

"Wait a minute, Davis, we can't go yet! We need to wait for Cody!" Kari warned.

"Well then let's see what's on in the meantime," Yolei said, switching on a T.V.

It was the news, showing a story about Ken Ichijouji, the boy genius. The reporter was talking about how Ken had just won a computer programming competition. She proceeded to mention that he was also a champion chess player, had recently balanced the world's largest cheque book, was a black belt in judo, and the captain of an all-star soccer team.

"Wow! He's almost as good as I am!" Said Davis, watching the clip of Ken playing soccer. The three other kids shook their heads in exasperation.

"I know more about the Digital World than that stupid kid!" Yolei commented.

"He may be stupid, but he's still a genius!" Davis replied. Yolei facepalmed. Just then, Cody entered at last and gave Upamon a hug.

"Guys?" Gatomon asked, "we're ready to go to the Digital World now!"

"All present and accounted for!" T.K said.

"Let's go!" Kari smiled, as Davis lifted his DigiVice to transport the team into the Digital World.

Upon landing in the Digital World, Cody commented in surprise, "You guys are back to normal!" He was looking at Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon.

"Yep," said the latter, "We go back to our Rookie forms once we return to the Digital World."

Suddenly, everybody's DigiVices began beeping again. "What's going on?" T.K asked.

"It's another Digi-Egg!" Surmised Cody.

"But who's is it? We already have ours." Said Davis in confusion.

"We won't know, unless we look for it." Kari reasoned.

"I'll do whatever you want, Kari!" Davis said immediately. Kari blinked, while T.K just blushed and rolled in his eyes in annoyance. After they had been walking a couple of minutes, Davis said, "Wow, these woods are getting pretty dark! Here, I'll hold your hand, Kari, so you don't get scared." He grabbed the hand of the person to his right.

"I'm not scared." Kari said, with the air of someone explaining that one and one equaled two to a very obtuse child (such as Davis).

"And that's not her hand," T.K said, back to being annoyed, "It's MINE!" He threw Davis' hand aside irritably.

"Oh, sorry T.J." Said Davis in a bored voice.

"His name's not T.J! It's T.K!" Kari said, just as irritably as T.K. She and T.K looked at each other, and appeared to be thinking the same thing (again). They began holding hands, partly to annoy Davis, and secretly because they wanted to, and walked right past Davis, who fumed. T.K couldn't help but allow his elbow to hit Davis as he passed. ' _He had it coming_ ' He reasoned in his mind.

"What are you doing here?!" Said a very annoyed voice to their right. There stood the Digimon Emperor, glaring at them.

"It's the Digimon Emperor!" Yolei shouted, stating the obvious.

"I'll get you!" Davis yelled, running at the Emperor and attempting to beat his face in, but instead going right through him.

"It's just an illusion! He's not really there!" Said T.K in shock, still holding Kari's hand tightly.

"What gives you the right the enter the Digital World? What do you think this is? A movie theatre or something?! Only DigiDestined are allowed to enter the Digital World!" The Emperor shouted at them.

"How do you know we're not DigiDestined?" Davis asked.

"That's physically impossible!" The Emperor scoffed.

"What do you mean?!" Demanded T.K.

"Yeah, why can't we be?!" Agreed Kari.

"Using simple human physics, I have determined that only PERFECT human beings can be DigiDestined! And since I am the only perfect human being, I am the only DigiDestined!" The Emperor sneered. Suddenly, the hologram vanished, as the real Digimon Emperor emerged from the trees riding a massive dark red dinosaur with green stripes; Tyrannomon. "You are trespassers in a place where you don't belong! You are hereby ordered to evacuate the premises without further notice!" The real Emperor demanded.

"We have just as much right to be here as you!" Yelled T.K, as he released Kari's hand.

"This world and everything in it belong to me, now GET OUT!" Roared the Emperor furiously.

"Why don't you try and make us?!" Yelled Yolei, equally angry.

"Why does everyone always question my authority? Does it always have to turn into a great big production?!" Muttered the Emperor furiously, before turning to the dinosaur, "Get 'em, Tyrannomon!"

"BLAZE BLAST!" Yelled Tyrannomon, unleashing a huge burst of flame, causing the DigiDestined to scramble out of the way in fear.

"Is that all you got?!" Demanded Davis. The Emperor merely growled.

"Are ya ready for me, Davis?" Veemon asked earnestly.

Davis nodded firmly, "Yeah. DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGISE!"

"Veemon Armour-Digivolve to...Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"

The Emperor jumped down from Tyrannomon's back and looked disdainfully at Flamedramon, "See, this is why I'm a genius and you're not. You keep trying the same attacks against me while I always come up with something new."

"I've had enough of your babbling," Davis growled, "Are we gonna fight or what?"

"Fine, have it your way," the Emperor sneered. Tyrannomon roared and charged toward Flamedramon, and knocked him aside as easily as if he was a rag doll.

Luckily, Flamedramon managed to kick off from a tree and continue the fight, "FIRE ROCKET!" He yelled, launching fireballs from his fist. The Emperor smirked as Tyrannomon simply flicked his tail to dissipate the flames like a candle.

"Now Yolei?" Asked Hawkmon.

"DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGISE!" Yolei yelled in reply.

"Hawkmon Armour-Digivolve tooo...Halsemon, the Wings of Love!"

Halsemon was able to dodge Tyrannomon's incoming Blaze Blast, before launching his own attack, "TEMPEST WING!" The twin red lasers hit Tyrannomon square in the chest, causing him to stumble backwards in pain.

"You think you can beat me with a little addition? How do you like multiplication?!" Demanded the Emperor, as 4 more Tyrannomon, each armed with a dark ring, crashed through the trees, and surrounded the small group of DigiDestined.

"There are five of them now!" Gasped Yolei, again stating the obvious.

"You ready, Armadillomon?" Asked Cody.

"Ready when you are, Cody" replied Armadillomon.

"DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGISE!"

"Armadillomon Armour-Digivolve to...Digmon, the Drill of Power!"

"Why not let us Digivolve?" Demanded Patamon of the Emperor.

"Yeah, what are you so afraid of?" Asked Gatomon.

The Emperor, who was once again atop a Tyrannomon, merely smirked, "As long as I have this Dark DigiVice you'll never be able to Digivolve! You two are useless anyway, I might as well destroy you first!"

T.K and Kari immediately stood side by side in front of their respective partners, "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" they yelled together. Unfortunately, the Tyrannomon just ignored them and blasted fire at the two Digimon, who were sent sprawling, with Gatomon landing on top of Patamon.

"Ow! I thought cats were always supposed to land on their feet." Said Patamon in pain.

"Oh, shut up," winced Gatomon.

Despite their best efforts in dodging the continuing blasts of fire, they both knew they couldn't dodge forever.

"That's not fair, we're outnumbered!" Davis complained.

"Don't you remember the old saying? It's not how you play the game, it's whether you win or lose!" Mocked the Emperor.

"We don't stand a chance like this! We have to find the other Digi-Egg!" Yelled Cody.

"But Cody, we don't even know who it belongs to!" Yolei shot back.

"Who cares?!" Davis yelled, "It's worth a try!"

T.K, Kari, Patamon and Gatomon all followed Cody, who was following the signal on his DigiVice.

Flamedramon, Halsemon and Digmon each stayed behind to fight off the Tyrannomon and give the humans a chance to escape.

"FIRE ROCKET!" Flamedramon, firing his fireballs.

"TEMPEST WING!" Halsemon fired his red lasers to corral two of the dinosaurs together.

"ROCK CRACKING!" Digmon jammed his drill into the ground and created a small earthquake which trapped two of the Tyrannomon. Unfortunately, the remaining three were giving chase to those fleeing, but were blocked by Flamedramon, "Going somewhere? You'll have to go through me first to get to them!"

T.K, Kari, Cody, Patamon and Gatomon were able to take cover in a nearby cave to stay hidden from the incoming Tyrannomon. As they sat there, panting, Kari spied two Digi-Eggs sitting on rocky pedestals.

"Look! Two more Digi-Eggs!" She pointed.

"Oh great!" T.K said in desperation, "What do we do now? Wait for two new kids to come along and lift them for us so two more Digimon will be born?"

"But there are no DigiDestined left..." Kari sighed.

"What are those symbols on the front of them?" T.K asked, pointing.

One of the eggs was gold, with a tuft of hair on top and wings jutting out the sides, while the other was mostly silver with a wing shaped design, with large green feet on the bottom.

"Hey, that one has the Crest of Light on it!" Kari said, pointing to the silver one, "And T.K, that one has your Crest of Hope!" She added, motioning to the gold one.

"So these Digi-Eggs must belong to the two of you." Gatomon figured.

"Go ahead guys, try to lift them up!" Patamon urged.

"But-" T.K protested.

"Just do it!" Gatomon said exasperatedly.

"But we've already got our Digimon." Kari protested.

"If you don't try, you'll never know!" Patamon reasoned.

"But-" Kari continued to protest.

T.K put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face him. He looked deep into her eyes, and Kari couldn't help but blush at his proximity. "We have to try, Kari! If we don't, we won't be able to help the others!" He said.

"Alright, T.K." She conceded.

The two best friends approached the eggs, only for their DigiVices to glow brightly. T.K's glowed gold, and Kari's pink, as they morphed into the new models that Davis, Yolei and Cody had received.

Kari picked up her egg, "It's light." She commented, missing the irony.

T.K picked up his just as easily, "I'm stronger than I thought."

Just then, a golden light erupted from where T.K's egg had been, and a pink one from where Kari's had been. The pink and gold light quickly enveloped the cave.

"Patamon Armour-Digivolve to...Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!"

"Gatomon Armour-Digivolve to...Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!"

"Patamon and Gatomon were able to Armour-Digivolve!" Gasped Cody.

In place of Patamon stood a majestic golden steed, with great feathery wings erupting from his back. In Gatomon's place stood a beautiful Egyptian Sphinx-like creature, complete with beautiful pure white wings.

T.K and Kari stared at each other, before approaching their new Digimon in awe, and patting them.

"Nefertimon, you're beautiful, but the best part is now that you can fly we don't have to walk anymore!" Kari joked.

"Don't get too excited, these wings aren't broken in yet!" Nefertimon smirked.

"Wow, Pegasusmon, looking good! Very regal!" T.K said happily, "My very own Armour-Digimon!". Pegasusmon laughed heartily. T.K and Kari hugged their new Digimon tightly.

Davis and Yolei meanwhile, were backed up against a cliff. Three Tyrannomon and the Digimon Emperor stood before them, ready to deal the final blow. Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon all lay on the ground, struggling to stand.

"Do you guys give up yet?" Asked the Emperor smugly.

"Not a chance!" Yelled Davis.

"Look behind you, where do you think you're going to run to?" Asked the Emperor in a bored voice.

"Guys, we're here!" Yelled Cody from above. Everybody looked up to see T.K and Cody riding stop Pegasusmon, and Kari atop Nefertimon. The new arrivals landed.

"Don't think Armour-Digivolving will save you! Before long I'll stop that, too!" The Emperor smirked as he leaped down from Tyrannomon. The three dinosaurs unleashed their Blaze Blast at the new arrivals.

Pegasusmon and Nefertimon looked at each other and winked.

"Ready, Nefertimon?" Asked Pegasusmon.

"Always, Pegasusmon!" Grinned Nefertimon.

"GOLDEN NOOSE!" They shouted as they took flight. Their front paws glowed bright gold, before they separated and a rope of pure gold light formed between them. As they flew, the rope coiled itself around the Tyrannomon, tying them in place.

"STAR SHOWER!" Yelled Pegasusmon, flapping his wings and raining star shaped rays down on the Tyrannomon.

"ROSETTA STONE!" Yelled Nefertimon, as her collar glowed bright red and stone-like projectiles rained down.

T.K and Kari looked at each other, joined hands and cheered loudly, jumping up and down. "Our Digimon have a double attack! That's so cool!" T.K cheered.

"Like Angemon and Angewomon, they're a team; partners. Two halves of the same whole. Just like we are, T.K, and always will be." Kari said softly, with a hand in his shoulder. T.K wrapped his his arms and Kari's waist and she put her arms around his neck as they hugged tightly.

"Together forever, Kari, right?" T.K asked quietly.

"Always, T.K." Kari whispered back. They slowly separated, still looking into each other eyes. Before they knew what was happening, their eyes closed and they began to slowly lean in.

'CRACK!' They jumped apart quickly, each blushing furiously, just in time to see the dark rings around the Tyrannomon's necks break and disappear.

Back in the human world, after the Tyrannomon had walked off into the sunset and the Digimon Emperor had fled, the DigiDestined team and their Digimon stood in the computer lab.

"I'm so mad! Wait 'til I get my hands on that Digimon Emperor!" Davis said threateningly, putting a fist into his palm.

"You'll defeat the Digimon Emperor, won't you, T.K?" Kari asked. Davis stumbled in embarrassment.

"Hopefully we can, as long as we all band together," T.K replied, "but he's a type of enemy we've never faced before, he's human. How do we fight him?"

"T.K brings up an interesting point that I think we should all consider. Despite all our Digimon being able to Armour-Digivolve, we haven't been able to actually defeat the Digimon Emperor. We all keep forgetting that he's human. We have to fight differently than we normally would." Cody surmised, "I think tomorrow, we should figure out a way to defeat him here in the real world, where his powers aren't as strong. But to do that, we need to find out who he really is."

 **A/N:** Well that's it for Chapter 5. There was much more Takari in it, and I think it was longer than usual too. Anyway, please review, and hopefully next chapter will be up sooner rather than later.


	6. Update - Not A Chapter

**A/N - NOT A CHAPTER**

Hey guys. Just letting everybody know that as I said earlier, I won't be writing chapters based on every episode of the season. That's way too big of an enterprise, and with Uni coming up, it means I won't finish until possibly a year or more into the future if I did decide to do that. But what I will do is implement a sort of recap at the beginning of each chapter of what transpired in canon between the end of the last chapter and the start of the current one, if I skipped episodes. So for example, I might write a chapter based on Episode 12, but the next chapter might be based on Episode 17, in which case I will put a recap of what happened in Episodes 13-16 of canon at the beginning of the chapter based in Ep 17. This is just because it will help tie the whole series together as a full-fledged story, and not just a series of one-shots. And yes, there will still be episodes that are originals; not based off a particular episode.

So that's it. Just wanted to update you guys a bit on my plan for tackling this story. Hopefully my plan makes sense to all of you. Next chapter should be up soon.


	7. Chapter 6 - Trapped

**Chapter 6 - Trapped**

 **A/N:** Here is Chapter 6. Recap (as mentioned in my update I posted recently) is below. If any of you guys haven't read the update, I highly recommend you go back and do so. It's short, about 200-odd words, and simply clears some things up about where this story is heading. I apologise if reading a cumbersome Author's Note is bothersome, but yeah. Anyway, this chapter should have some good Takari, and should hopefully turn out as one of my better chapters. As usual, no flames please.

 **Recap:**

After Gabumon is captured and beaten by RedVegiemon under the control of the Digimon Emperor, Matt departs with the new DigiDestined on a rescue mission. After a large black obelisk is cracked, Gabumon is suddenly able to Digivolve into Garurumon and defeat RedVegiemon. The group discover that these obelisks are Control Spires, used by the Digimon Emperor to maintain control and prevent Digivolving. The DigiDestined decide that they must destroy the spires to break the Emperor's control of the Digital World, and eventually defeat him.

Gomamon is captured, so Joe comes along to help rescue him. After Cody is injured, Joe stays behind to care for him while the others head off to destroy the nearby Control Spire. Joe and Cody are set upon by Shellmon and Ebidramon. Digmon defeats Shellmon, but is no match for Ebidramon. After the Control Spire is destroyed, Gomamon Digivolves to Ikkakumon and defeats Ebidramon.

Mimi briefly returns to Tokyo from America to have a picnic with the new DigiDestined in the Digital World. After falling into a hole, Yolei and Mimi are separated from the others. They find Palmon, but are set upon by the enslaved Roachmon Brothers. Luckily, they aren't the most colourful crayons in the box, so Yolei and Mimi are able to trick them into destroying the nearby Control Spire. Palmon then Digivolves to Togemon and defeats the Roachmon Brothers.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Digimon.

While Greymon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon and the Armour-Digimon destroy Control Spires, the new DigiDestined, along with Tai, Matt and Izzy are meeting in the school computer lab, talking tactics.

"Looks like there's still one more Control Spire left to destroy today." Izzy comments, looking at a map of the Digital World he has managed to pull up on the computer.

"Maybe Greymon can get that one too?" Suggests Matt.

"I don't think he can," Tai replies, "I think he's too far from that area."

"In that case, we'll do it ourselves!" Pipes up Davis. The plan meets no resistance, so Davis, T.K, Kari, Yolei and Cody head to the Digital World.

The new DigiDestined team arrive in what the Digimon had dubbed 'Fullmetal City', a huge futuristic city, encased inside a massive dome. A dark Control Spire rises above the city, an eyesore that dominated what would usually be an impressive skyline. The DigiDestined quickly discover the area to be crawling with large bulky robotic Digimon known as Gardromon, all under the control of the Digimon Emperor. Despite the best efforts of all the Armour-Digimon combined, they were barely able to make a dint in the overwhelming wave of Gardromon that surged toward them, all the while firing their Grenade Destroyer attack.

"There must be a hundred of 'em!" Exclaimed Davis.

"Wow, you counted that high without even taking off your shoes and socks!" Said Yolei sarcastically from atop Halsemon.

"I think now's a good time to return to our world," T.K said intelligently, "We can come up with a new plan!"

"T.K's right, we can talk to Izzy, find a new tactic." Yolei agreed. Kari nodded her assent. All the while, the Gardromon continued to get closer, yelling "INTRUDER! INTRUDER!" In their robotic voices.

"Are you guys out of your minds?!" Demanded Davis, "Quit now?! I've never been a quitter!"

"I agree! Davis, let's regroup!" Said Flamedramon, as he and Digmon reverted back to their Rookie forms.

"Davis, don't be so stubborn!" Urged T.K, "You're being too much like Tai! There are far too many of them! We have to get out of here while we can!"

"T.K's right," said Kari, "We have to move!"

"Argh! Alright, let's go!" Conceded Davis, as they all began to run the opposite direction, "Head for the gate!"

"DigiPort open!" Said Yolei hurriedly as they approached the Digital Gate, holding her DigiVice aloft. She and Hawkmon jumped through the open gate, followed quickly by Cody and Armadillomon, and then Davis and Veemon.

"GRENADE DESTROYER!" Came a voice from the side as T.K was about to jump through the gate with Kari right behind him. A single Gardromon had managed to flank them without them noticing and launched its attack.

"Wait for me!" Cried Kari.

"KARI!" T.K screamed in desperation. Ignoring the gate, he whirled around and launched himself at Kari, knocking her out of the way of the incoming projectile just in time. The resulting blast destroyed the small television set that acted as the gate, completely trapping Kari, T.K and their Digimon in the Digital World.

T.K got carefully off of Kari. "T.K! You saved my life! Again!" Kari threw her arms desperately around her best friend's neck in a bone-crunching hug, which T.K immediately returned.

"I wasn't gonna let you go! I won't! I can't lose you, not after all we've been through together and after only just getting reunited again! I won't leave you behind, not now, not ever." T.K's voice broke, as tears began to rain down his cheeks. Kari's tears soon joined his in splashing on the ground, and they each began to sob hard into each other's shoulder.

After what had to be at least 10 minutes of just crying, T.K sniffled and let go of Kari at last.

"Kari I have something to tell you," T.K said softly. This was it. He was going to tell her. Finally.

"What is it, T.K?" Asked Kari hopefully.

"I l-" T.K started, before changing his mind mid-sentence "I'd love to just sit here, but it's not safe! We should find a place where we can rest for a while!" He cursed under his breath as he said this. He knew he was right, but he also knew that he was an idiot. Kari sighed in disappointment. They each got up, and, followed by their Digimon, tried to find a safe place to stay to regain strength. They soon found it, tucked into an alcove in a darkened alleyway, completely hidden from the streets and the sky above. They leaned up against the wall. T.K turned to Kari and said "Remember, I'd do anything to keep you safe, I promised you that while we fought Piedmon."

Kari's eyes began to fill with tears again, "You remembered." She murmured.

"'Course I did. You're precious to me."

Kari simply smiled softly at him, still crying silently, and rested her head on his shoulder and put an arm around him. T.K put a hand around her shoulders, and rested his head on top of hers. It wasn't long before they each fell into an exhausted sleep, wrapped in his each other's arms.

Back in the human world, Yolei, Davis and Cody landed hard on the floor of the computer lab.

"Ouch! Say, if we're gonna keep doing this, shouldn't we put some pillows here?!" Complained Yolei, rubbing her sore hind-quarters. "Guys, I saw the TV was destroyed as we came through so we can't go back!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Wait, where's Kari?!" Davis shouted.

"And T.K?!" Yolei exclaimed.

"They're trapped - in the the Digital World!" Gasped Cody.

Kari and T.K awoke slowly.

"Morning, sleepyhead." T.K joked.

"Good morning to you, too." Kari grinned.

"We had better send a message to the others, let them know we're okay." Said T.K.

"You're right," said Kari, withdrawing her device and typing a quick message.

"Hey, I'm glad you're okay, Kari. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you." T.K said, rubbing Kari's back affectionately.

Kari smiled softly at him, blushing. Her eyes flicked briefly down to T.K's lips. Should she do it? They were all alone, after all. She wanted to, so badly. Just for the moment, she didn't care about the consequences if he didn't feel the same way. She had to do it, at least once. Gathering her courage, she slowly began to lean in to touch his lips with hers. T.K did the same. They're lips were about to touch when—

"Guys, if we get into a jam, Patamon and I can always Armour-Digivolve." Gatomon commented, on the lookout. T.K and Kari jumped apart guiltily.

"Let's save that for a special occasion." Replied Kari, finishing up with typing the message.

"That T.J! If he had let Kari go first, she would have been able to get through!" Davis said angrily.

"Davis, this isn't T.K's fault!" Cody shot back, "in case you haven't noticed, T.K's missing too!"

"What do you know?! You're just a little kid!" Davis said loudly, rounding on Cody.

"Yeah, but I still know when someone's being a jerk!"

Davis recoiled, "I guess...I guess that's me." He sighed.

"Hey guys, look!" Said Yolei, staring at the computer screen, "I got an email from Kari! It says 'Don't worry, we're both okay, and sorry if any words are misspelled. Sincerely, Kari and T.K.'"

"I got an idea! Maybe if I find an area close to the one she's in, I can save her!" Davis said, taking control of the computer from Yolei, "OK! Got it!" He said, clicking on an open area, "I'll be back soon!" He said, raising his DigiVice, before being sucked into the Digital World.

"Wait for me!" Yolei said, raising her own DigiVice.

"Yolei, wait! It's almost dinner time, and their families will we wondering where they are!" Cody exclaimed, "I think the best thing we can do right now to help Davis is to let Tai, Matt and the others know where they are!"

Yolei grinned, "Cody, you may be just a kid but sometimes I think you have the wisdom of an old man of twenty!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Asked Upamon from the floor.

"Yeah, let's go!" Said Poromon, as they began to bound towards the exit.

"Wait, you can't just go out in public!" Cody said, as he and Yolei followed.

"INTRUDER! INTRUDER!" Yelled the Gardromon, firing their Grenade Destroyer attack at Nefertimon and Pegasusmon, on top of which rode Kari and T.K.

"ROSETTA STONE!" Yelled Nefertimon, firing her stone projectiles at the Gardromon below.

"STAR SHOWER!" Yelled Pegasusmon, firing his own star-shaped rays.

"It's no use! There are too many of them!" T.K said.

"Kari, T.K, there aren't any TVs left in this area." Nefertimon commented.

"Then we'll just have to find another area." Replied Kari.

"But we don't even know which way to travel!" Reasoned Pegasusmon. All they could do for the moment was keep flying, avoiding the attacks as they came.

Outside Yolei's family's convenience store, Cody was on a payphone calling Tai, while Yolei was inside buying snacks.

"Hi, can I speak to Tai please?" Cody asked on the phone, "No, I'm not selling anything!"

"Y'know Yolei, with all the snacks you bring to your friends, it's a wonder this store shows any profit at all." Said Yolei's father, filling a bag.

"Just put it on my tab, Daddy!" Grinned Yolei.

"...so that's where Kari is now, Tai." Cody finished.

"Okay, Cody. Thanks for letting me know. Don't worry about it, I'll take care of everything." Said Tai quietly into the phone from his apartment, so his mother wouldn't hear. He put the phone down. "Kari's at a friend's house doing a science project on gravity and they need to see how long I can stand on my head! See ya!" Said Tai innocently to his mother, before leaving the apartment. He knew his excuse was terrible, but hopefully it worked. He ran into Matt outside the apartment building.

"Hey Tai, I heard what happened. Are you gonna go?" Asked Matt.

"Yeah, but I just need to head to Davis' apartment first, make up some excuse that Davis is gonna be a little late tonight." Replied Tai

"I'll go with you, that way we can go after Kari and T.K together."

"Thanks, Matt." The two friends ran off towards Davis' apartment.

Meanwhile, Yolei had just finished in the store and was talking with Cody outside.

"I told my Mum we were on a rescue project. She said she's glad we're helping stray cats in the neighbourhood." Cody said.

"Yeah, my Dad's just glad I left before filling up another bag." Yolei chuckled, before they headed off back towards the school computer lab.

Matt was with Tai at Davis' apartment, making up some excuse to Davis' older sister.

"So, you see Davis is at the my brother's house so he probably won't be home until later on." Matt exclaimed. Tai nodded.

"You're lying." Jun, Davis' sister, said slyly.

Matt blanched "Ummm...errr...bu-huh...uhhhhh...I wasn't ly-" he stuttered. Tai's eyes were wide with panic.

"I can tell when people are lying because they blink a lot." Jun clarified, before grinning smugly at Matt, "So I won't tell my parents that you were lying if you promise to go out on a date with me! See you Friday at 8!" She said, before shutting the door in their faces.

"How'd that happen?!" Matt exclaimed, his face was priceless. Clearly Tai agreed, as he was currently rolling around on the floor laughing his head off.

Davis was walking through the desert where he and Veemon had landed in the Digital World. It was really hot, as you might expect. Both were understandably very sweaty and very irritated.

"Who's bright idea was it to go walking through the desert?!" Davis demanded of Veemon, who was trudging along beside him.

"Yours"

"Oh yeah..."

As they approached the entrance to Fullmetal City, they saw the door being guarded by a solitary Gardromon.

"Just one guard," Davis said, "You better Armour-Digivolve." He said to Veemon.

"Right."

"DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGISE!" Davis raised his DigiVice

"Veemon Armour-Digivolve to...Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"

"FIRE ROCKET!" Yelled Flamedramon, launching fireballs at the Gardromon. Before it could react, the fireballs struck him straight in the chest and knocked him flat. Davis and Flamedramon sprinted towards the door, and barged through just before Gardromon managed to regain his senses.

"Alright we're through!" Davis exclaimed excitedly, "Let's go save Kari!"

"And T.K..." Flamedramon reminded him.

"Yeah, him too."

 **A/N:** Well that's it for Chapter 6. I think it turned out alright. Hopefully you guys agree. It's different from the canon episode in one key thing and that is that T.K is trapped with Kari. I thought that would make for a better Takari story than if Kari was on her own. Anyway, please review, and hopefully next chapter will be up sooner rather than later.


	8. Chapter 7 - Memories

**Chapter 7 - Memories**

 **A/N:** Here is Chapter 7. Should be another Takari-filled chapter, as it is Part 2 of Chapter 6, and based on a good Takari episode which is Episode 7. This chapter does however is a little darker than previous ones, with a little bit of violence. Just warning you now. It's only minor, but if it offends you, just skip it. Anyway, as usual, no flames please. Now, on with the chapter.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Digimon.

Yolei was sitting in the darkened computer lab, alone with Poromon and Upamon. They weren't much company though, as they were otherwise engaged in stuffing their faces with food from her parent's convenience store. She sighed, wondering when the cavalry would show up so they could all go and assist Davis. Suddenly, the door banged open, and there stood Cody.

"I've brought some reinforcements!" He said excitedly. He stood aside, revealing Matt and Tai.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Tai asked, striding towards the computer with Matt right behind him, "Let's get going!"

Kari and T.K were still on the run from the Gardromon. Nefertimon and Pegasusmon were exhausted from all the flying and dodging Grenade Destroyer attacks.

"We can't keep going forever! We're gonna have to land!" T.K yelled over the Gardromon's cries of "INTRUDER!"

"If we do, we'll get blasted to smithereens!" Replied Kari.

"We're just gonna have to keep flying until the cavalry arrives." Said Pegasusmon.

Suddenly, Kari and T.K's DigiVices began to beep.

"Speak of the devil. I've picked up somebody's signal!" Exclaimed Kari.

"It's Davis! Look!" T.K pointed at Flamedramon bounding between buildings with Davis in his arms. Just as he did so, however, a particularly accurate Grenade Destroyer attack collided with Pegasusmon's side. He was knocked off balance, and, with T.K only holding on by one hand while he was pointing, he fell off Pegasusmon's back.

"T.K!" Kari screamed, tears immediately springing to her eyes, as T.K plummeted towards the ground and certain death. "Nefertimon, quick!" Her Digimon wheeled around, and plummeted into a nose dive. T.K yells of despair were all Kari could hear. Nefertimon was able to just barely catch T.K on his back. He almost lost his balance again with the force of the landing, but Kari caught his hands just as he was about to fall again. T.K and Kari immediately clung to each other in a desperate hug, both crying again. "Kari, you saved me."

"'Course I did, you've done it for me plenty of times. Besides, it's like you said; you're precious to me."

"If you two are done being all lovey-dovey, you might want to hold on tight!" Nefertimon interrupted. Kari and T.K blushed heavily. Kari held on while T.K sat behind her and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. He lent forward and kissed her quickly on the cheek. Kari could have burned alive she was blushing so hard.

"Thanks for saving me." He whispered, placing his head on her shoulder. Kari took both of his hands and gave them a squeeze.

"Up there!" Said Nefertimon, "Davis has taken shelter up on that balcony. I'll let you two off up there." After dropping the two best friends off, she, Pegasusmon and Flamedramon bounded into action against the Gardromon.

Kari and T.K approached Davis. "Hey Davis! Thanks for coming back for us! You're our hero!" T.K said, about to pat Davis on the back. Davis' only reply was to step forward, wind back a fist, and punch T.K right in the face, knocking him to the floor.

"That's for not protecting Kari!" Davis yelled furiously down at T.K, who was rubbing a now bleeding nose, "You should have let her go first!"

"T.K!" Kari screamed, kneeling down and placing her best friends' head in her lap to examine him. "DAVIS! How could you?!"

Before Davis could respond, T.K stood up, and lunged at Davis, knocking him flat. He sat on top of him, and punched him hard in the face, "Don't you dare accuse me of not protecting Kari." T.K said in a voice of deadly calm, "She is is my best friend in life, and I would do anything to keep her safe. You'd do well to remember that. You're nothing but a reckless, selfish jerk, Davis." T.K punched Davis again, before realising what he was doing. He hurriedly got off Davis and stared at his fists in horror. Kari could only watch, torn between the terrified T.K and the injured Davis. She never knew either of them to be capable of violence.

"I'm sorry, Davis," T.K said quietly, now crouching down, staring at his fists, "I dunno what came over me. Please forgive me, even though I don't deserve it."

Davis wiped the blood off his face before offering T.K his hand.

"We're good, T.K. I'm sorry I punched you, too." T.K looked up in surprise. For the first time ever, Davis had called him by his actual name. He grinned broadly, and took Davis' outstretched hand and stood up. The two shared an unlikely brotherly hug. Kari squeezed her eyes tight, shaking her head. She marched over to Davis, and slapped him hard in the face.

"How dare you speak to T.K like that! He saved my life at the risk of his own! He risked everything to save me, just like he has so many times! He's the best friend I've ever had, and ten times the man you'll ever be! Grow up, Davis. T.K's right, you are a reckless, selfish jerk!" Kari breathed heavily, immediately regretting her outburst. She swiftly apologised to Davis, who was rubbing his cheek and hanging his head, before walking off to the other side of the balcony. T.K followed her and put a protective arm around her shoulders. She lay her head on his shoulder in response.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that," T.K murmured, "as you know, I've never done something like that before. I swear I'll never do that again."

"It's ok, T.K," Kari replied softly, "You don't have to apologise to me for that. I get it. He insulted you, punched you, and accused you of selfishness. It's Davis' fault, of anything."

Davis, watching the two share their heartfelt conversation, felt a great pang of jealousy. Swallowing his pride, and remembering what Cody, T.K and Kari had all told him about being a jerk, he made his way over to them.

"We're all good now, right guys?" He asked hopefully.

"'Course we are, Davis." Kari smiled, as they all shared a three-way hug, before turning to watch their respective Digimon do battle with the Gardromon.

"FIRE ROCKET!" Yelled Flamedramon, launching fireballs from his fist.

"EQUUS BEAM!" Shouted Pegasusmon, firing a green beam of energy from a gem on his forehead.

"ROSETTA STONE!" Yelled Nefertimon, as the stone-like missiles rained down on the Gardromon.

"Look! The hoard is finally thinning!" Said Kari excitedly. She was right; the wave of Gardromon that had seemed so never-ending before now seemed a lot smaller.

"Let's finish this then, together!" Exclaimed Pegasusmon. He and Nefertimon swooped down to pick up T.K and Kari respectively.

"GOLDEN NOOSE!" Nefertimon and Pegasusmon yelled together, as the familiar rope of golden light formed between them. They corralled the remaining Gardromon together inside the noose, and pulled. The golden light encased the Gardromon, and their red eyes instantly returned back to normal. Victory was theirs.

"Alright, we won!" Said T.K and Kari together, high-fiving as their steeds flew by each other. Suddenly, a lightning bolt-shaped beam of electricity struck both Digimon and sent them plummeting to the ground and back to their Rookie forms. T.K and Kari were left to struggle to pick themselves up off the ground. Luckily they hadn't been too high up at the time.

"Kari! T.K!" Davis shouted, as Flamedramon carried him down to join them, while Flamedramon stood up to the newcomer. It was a massively tall, cyborg-like Digimon with a familiar face.

"Why can't these guys ever be small?" Asked Davis, as Kari and T.K stood up.

"Andromon!" they said happily together. T.K's broad grin suddenly faltered. Kari was about to walk towards the cyborg and greet it, but stopped when T.K gripped her hand.

"Kari, wait! Look at his eyes." He pointed. Amdromon's eyes did not have the usual friendly glimmer in them. Instead, they were bright red, and menacing. Around his neck, a dark ring glimmered.

"He's got a dark ring..." Kari said sadly.

"I am programmed to destroy the enemy. You are the enemy. I will destroy you." Said Andromon. His voice sounded brainwashed.

"Andromon, don't you remember us?" Kari asked sadly, stepping forward.

"We're your friends." T.K said, standing beside her.

"Kari, you're hanging around the wrong people!" Davis exclaimed, "Flamedramon, you'll have to use all your power!"

"Right! FLAMING FIST!" Flamedramon yelled, coating himself in flame and leaping at Andromon.

"LIGHTNING BLADE!" Andromon yelled, letting loose his bolt of electricity. The bolt struck Flamedramon dead on, easily dissipating his attack and sending him back to his Veemon stage. Kari, T.K and Davis all gasped.

"That didn't work!" Said Davis, as he cradled the injured Veemon.

"Andromon, don't you remember how we fought together? Side by side?" Asked Kari.

"Kari, it's not working! Let's go!" T.K said, grabbing Kari's arm.

"But it's-"

"He's not remembering, Kari, we have to move!"

"We can't just leave him here, T.K! We have to find some way to make him remember!" Kari said earnestly. T.K looked conflicted. She was right, they did have to help him, but they had no Digimon to help with; he was too powerful.

"As much as I like hearing you two arguing, he's heading right for us!" Davis said, pointing. Andromon was walking slowly towards the kids.

T.K shook his head and threw caution to the winds "We fought against the Dark Masters together! Don't you remember, Andromon?!" He yelled.

Andromon ignored him completely. Then, quite suddenly, he stopped. He seemed to be eyeing the goggles atop Davis' head.

Patamon, Gatomon and Veemon pounced on him while he was distracted, and Andromon was knocked flat on his back.

"Glad we're not too late!" Yelled Yolei, as she flew onto the scene atop Halsemon.

"Hi, guys!" Said Digmon, drilling up from underground, "I thought while I was here I'd build this city a subway system!"

Just then, Andromon threw off the Rookie Digimon and stood back up.

"Hold still, you pile of scrap metal!" Yelled Digmon, "GOLD RUSH!" He fired his drills like missiles at Andromon. They simply bounced off his impenetrable metal body. Digmon looked panicked, "Uh, hey! That comment about scrap metal was just a joke!" He said hopefully.

"KARI!" "T.K!" Yelled Tai and Matt as they approached from behind, with Cody along with them.

"Are you guys alright?" Asked Tai, bending down and placing a hand on Kari's shoulder, as Matt did the same for T.K.

"Yeah we're fine, but Tai, it's Andromon!" Kari said.

Tai stood up and approached the cyborg, "Andromon, don't you remember?! It's me! Tai!"

"Tai who?" Asked Andromon numbly. They waited. Andromon just stood there. He appeared to be thinking, "Oh! Tai!" He said, apparently coming to some sort of realisation. The dark ring crackled with electricity. The sparks from the ring sent Andromon into a minor rampage, as he swung his arms back and forth, before stopping short in front of Kari. He bent down and picked her up as if she was a rag doll.

"You put her down right now!" T.K, Tai and Gatomon all yelled together, stepping forward.

"Andromon! Remember our fight with the Dark Masters?! We beat them together!" Tai said desperately, stepping forward again until he was right in front of Andromon.

"It's me! It's T.K! We're all best friends, Andromon!" Said T.K, standing next to Tai.

"Friends?" Asked Andromon numbly, "Trying to remember..."

"Do you remember me?" Asked Kari, eyeing Andromon imploringly.

"I'm trying..." Andromon's brain was clearly working on overdrive trying to break the power of the dark ring, "Yes."

"We all took a picture together..." Kari trailed off. A single tear fell from her eye onto Andromon's shoulder.

"A picture..." Said Andromon, his mind clearly still trying to piece things together. Kari's DigiVice fell from her pocket on landed on Andromon, emitting a pink light as it did so; the power of the Crest of Light. One could practically see the pieces coming together in Andromon's head, as he stared at Kari, T.K, Tai and Matt in turn. "Faces...long ago...DigiDestined...I love jigsaw puzzles!...Yes!...Now I see the complete picture!" Andromon's eyes finally returned to the friendly gleam they all knew and loved. "Kari! T.K! Tai! Matt!" He said, tearing the dark ring off his neck, "I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused!"

"Andromon!" They all shouted excitedly (except Davis, Cody and Yolei who looked left out). Andromon grinned, before turning around to face the Control Spire that still dominated the skyline, "That Control Spire is responsible for all this! Well no more! GATTLING ATTACK!" He said, as his chest-plate opened to reveal two missiles, which launched and destroyed the Control Spire immediately upon contact.

"Andromon, are all these Gardromon going to stay broken forever?" Kari asked. As the group headed off.

"No. Their programmes were all rewritten by the Digimon Emperor," replied Andromon, "They just need to be reprogrammed. Watch!" He approached a lone Gardromon and punched it gently in the chest. Wires sprouted from his wrist and began to rewire the Gardromon, "Actually, after I reprogram the Gardromon, I'll stay here and protect them, in case the Digimon Emperor comes back!"

Just then, the rewiring became complete. The Gardromon flexed its arms happily, "I feel fresh as a daisy!" It grunted in its grungy voice.

"Izzy were you waiting here this whole time?" Whispered Tai. They had returned to the human world in the dead of night, only to find a grumpy looking Izzy waiting for them in a chair in front of the computer.

"Shhh. Let's go." He whispered back, as they all left the school.

After they had left, Izzy began his rant.

"I heard what happened from Matt, who called right before you all left. I couldn't get there in time to go with you, obviously. Yolei called Matt and Cody called Tai, but nobody ever called me until it was too late. I'm the afterthought."

"Come on, Izzy! Don't be like that! You're an important part of the team!" Matt said, trying to calm him down.

"Exactly! All I ask for is the same respect that I give to all of you! I might not be as strong as you or Tai, but I've proven I can still hold my own, not to mention my technological expertise!"

"I'm sorry we didn't call you." Tai said.

"Now that's what I call respect! We're all good now!" Izzy said happily, to everyone else's surprise. It certainly didn't sound like he was going to forgive THAT easy.

As everybody else headed home, T.K and Kari stayed behind briefly. T.K approached Kari.

"Hey. I'm glad you're alright." He said, as he folded her into a loving hug. She was short enough that her head rested perfectly on his chest. He placed a gentle kiss on top of her temple, before placing his head on top of hers. Kari's smile was one of absolute tranquility as she closed her eyes and savoured the moment.

"I'm glad you're ok, too." She said softly.

"So we're good? With the mini-argument we had? About Andromon? I think that's the first time we ever disagreed on something." T.K asked.

Kari pecked T.K on the cheek, and he turned into a tomato. "'Course we're good. Every relationship has its disagreements right? But let's not talk about those. Let's just talk about the happy stuff."

"Can I walk you home? Tai's probably there by now." T.K asked, letting go of her but keeping his hands on her shoulders.

Kari grinned widely, "Definitely." The two best friends intertwined hands, and Kari leaned her head on T.K's shoulder, as they headed home at last.

 **A/N:** Well that's it for Chapter 7. I think it turned out quite good. Hopefully you guys agree. Just also a reminder that I very very rarely implement human violence, because I hate writing it, and this is quite possibly the only occurrence of it in this story, but no promises. Anyway, please review, and hopefully next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
